Femme enceinte & Crème glacée
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ne jamais empêcher Gwen d'avoir sa crème glacée...


_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous à la BBC. Quand à l'histoire en elle-même, l'idée vient de **crazycatt71**..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Nouvelle traduction, toujours du même auteur. Quelques autres sont à prévoir. Si jamais vous connaissez des histoires en anglais intérêssantes à traduire, donnez-moi le lien et je verrais avec l'auteur pour traduire_

* * *

><p><em>Ianto leva les yeux du comptoir, dans l'office du tourisme, quand il entendit le rideau de perles bouger. Gwen était là, les sourcils froncés.<em>

**-Il me rend dingue**_, grogna-t-elle._

_Ianto se mit à sourire, savant exactement de quoi elle voulait parler. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Jack ressemblait à une mère poule. Il ne laissait que rarement Gwen hors de sa vue, la laissant presque à contre-coeur retrouver Rhys à la fin de la journée. Ianto été surpris qu'elle n'ai pas encore explosé._

**-Ianto, pourrais-tu être un amour et ne pas lui dire où je vais ?**_supplia-t-elle._ **Si je ne m'éloigne pas un peu de lui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai...**

_En riant, Ianto fit un geste vers la porte._

**-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux le tenir occupé mais je ferais de mon mieux**_, lui dit-il. La jeune femme lui donna une accolade rapide et courut vers la porte. Celle-ci fût a peine refermée que Jack entra._

**-Tu as vu Gwen ?**_demanda-t-il._

_Ianto verrouilla la porte, mit l'alarme puis se retourna et pris le bras de Jack, le conduisant jusqu'à l'entrée du Hub._

**-Ianto, je suis toujours partant pour m'amuser un peu mais j'ai besoin de trouver Gwen**_, dit Jack en essayant de se dégager._

_Ianto cessa de marcher, lui tenant toujours fermement le bras._

**-Non, tu n'en a pas besoin**_, lui dit-il._ **Tu as besoin de la laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de la surveiller, tu la rends folle.**

**-Mais...**_, commença à protester Jack mais Ianto posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence._

**-Elle va bien Jack**_, dit Ianto._ **Maintenant, vas-tu te mettre à discuter ou aller dire à Owen et Tosh de prendre une longue pause déjeuner ?**

_Jack sourit et se précipita dans le Hub. Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent ensembles dans le lit de Jack quand Ianto le quitta pour aller jusqu'à l'ordinateur où un message s'affichait._

**-Nous devons aller au centre commercial**_, dit-il à Jack._

**-Pourquoi ?**_demanda celui-ci, en sortant du lit._

**-Le message vient d'Andy**_, dit Ianto, prenant ses vêtements._ **Il y a eu un accident avec Gwen.**

_Il leva la main avant que Jack ne prenne la parole._

**-Andy dit qu'elle va bien, nous devons juste y aller.**

_Jack remit ses vêtements avec la même vitesse qu'il utilisait habituellement pour les enlever et fût à l'échelle en un clin d'oeil. Ianto l'arrêta lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le garage._

**-On peux y aller plus vite, c'est juste en face**_, dit-il._

_Jack grogna mais suivi Ianto qui le conduisit vers un magasin de crème glacée, une petite foule se trouvait regroupée devant. Andy les repéra et se dirigea vers eux._

**-Où est Gwen ?**_exigea Jack._

_Andy montra la boutique. Par la baie vitrée, on pouvait voir Gwen assise à une table, heureusement à manger des glaces. Jack fit irruption dans la salle et resta là, à la regarder fixement, ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de menace à prendre en charge._

**-Qu'est-il arrivé ?**_demanda Ianto à Andy, qui se tenait juste derrière la porte, en regardant Gwen._

**-Cet idiot a essayé de lui voler la boutique**_, dit Andy en montrant une figure blottie dans un coin._ **Il a fait irruption dans la salle en brandissant un pistolet, a poussé Gwen hors de son chemin et a exigé tout l'argent de la caisse. Gwen l'a frappé sur la tête avec un plateau, lui a tiré dessus avec son arme paralysante, puis l'a roué de quelques coups quand il est tombé. Il a dû penser qu'une femme enceinte n'était pas une grande menace.**

_Réalisant que Jack était une figure d'autorité, le voleur rampa vers lui et entoura de ses bras ses jambes._

**-Je l'ai fait, j'ai essayé de voler la caisse**_, gémit-il._ **Je l'avoue, je suis désolé ! S'il vous plaît, ne la laissez pas me frapper !**

_Gwen le fourdroyant du regard, il poussa un cri et cacha son visage contre la jambe de Jack. L'homme était si pathétique que Jack eu pitié de lui. Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied et le confia à Andy avec un sourire._

**-Vous allez aller avec le bel agent de police, il va prendre soin de vous**_, lui dit Jack._

_L'homme fit un sourire reconnaissant à Jack et suivi Andy hors de la boutique. Jack se tourna vers Gwen: elle était à la moitié d'une énorme coupe glacée._

**-Tu partages ?**_demanda Jack, en tendant la main pour goûter la crème glacée. Gwen grogna, lui faisant retirer sa main._ **Je t'attends avec Ianto à l'extèrieur.**

_Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis à l'une des tables de dehors._

**-J'espère que ce stupide salaud a bien appris sa leçon**_, dit Ianto._

**-Le crime ne paie pas ?**_demanda Jack._

**-Ne jamais s'interposer entre une femme enceinte et de la crème glacée.**

* * *

><p>Vos avis ?<p> 


End file.
